


Nobody

by thornconnelly



Series: Songfic Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pre-Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, implied quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: Stiles is lonely and his neighbor has really good hearing.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Songfic Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170887
Kudos: 21





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic inspired by "Nobody" by Mitski.

“My God, I’m so lonely,” Stiles said as he opened his window wide so he could hear the sounds of the world and pretend he wasn’t alone.

“Same.”

Stiles did a double-take before throwing up the screen and sticking his head out the window. “Hello?”

A moment later, the gorgeous guy in the apartment next to him stuck his head out of the window too. “Hey.” The man stared at him for a few seconds before blinking. “You’re a Spark.”

Stiles glanced around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard. “You’re a wolf.”

The man snorted. “Come over. Let’s talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, PLEASE don't think that Stiles & Derek aren't taking COVID seriously - they're going to sit 6+ feet apart in Derek's apartment with all the windows open and wear masks... even though they both know that Derek can't get sick...


End file.
